


12:11 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced the minute a villain's attack knocked him into a car.





	12:11 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced the minute a villain's attack knocked him into a car and he wondered if he was going to be blamed for the damage.

THE END


End file.
